


Iron Bull, Cole, and Whores

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Party Banter, i know this COULD be offensive but im not sure how to tag it, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a party banter in which Iron Bull sets Cole up with a whore, or a hooker or something. This was my reaction to that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Bull, Cole, and Whores

The tavern was loud. It was always loud whenever the Chargers were in residence. Erica liked the noise, otherwise she would just avoid the tavern altogether. She didn’t really have a taste for beer; she had been raised on wine and champagne. She drank what Krem handed her, though. He had good taste.

One of the times Krem was handing her another mug she spotted Cole, leaving the tavern with a girl on his arm. She nudged Iron Bull on her other side and pointed at the retreating duo. He smiled that ‘Ben-Hassrath’ smile at her and finished his ale.

“Yes rather neatly done if I do say so myself.” He leaned back in his chair, self-congratulatory.

“You set Cole up with a girl?” Erica raised one eyebrow. Several one-word questions filtered through her inebriation. Really, who, and why, but she finally settled on “How?”

Iron Bull shrugged. “We’re not so far removed here in Skyhold,” he said. “It’s still fairly easy to find a nice brothel girl. Especially if you’re persuasive like I am.” He preened and Erica nearly swallowed her tongue.

“You got Cole a whore?” She tried not to shout. Iron Bull’s eyebrows lowered, confused and maybe a little hurt by her reaction.

“Sure, I thought it might help him become more human.” He said and then added a muffled, “and maybe be a little less creepy,” into his mug. Erica leaned forward until she had his full attention.

“Bull, whores are made of suppressed pain and cheap cosmetics,” she insisted, looking him in the eyes. “What does Cole do to suppressed pain?” She let her words sink in. To his credit, even through the haze of alcohol, it took Iron Bull very little time to realize his error.

“Shit!” He got to his feet in a rush, legs tangling in the chair. He staggered out the door after Cole and his victim. Erica shook her head and emptied the contents of her mug before getting up to follow him. She swayed a little—maybe she was a little drunker than she had previously thought. She stumbled into the night to do damage control.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anything against whores. neither does Erica. but you cant try and tell me setting Cole up with a hooker isnt a bad idea.  
> as always, comments are appreciated please leave a comment


End file.
